Currently, some Internet applications (e.g., the Tencent browser) provide users with a function to share a network resource (e.g., a web page and a network video) with other users. In a conventional network resource sharing mechanism, a user directly shares, via a network, a corresponding URL (Uniform/Universal Resource Locator) of a network resource on a specific Internet platform (e.g., QQ space and micro-blog). Researches and practices indicate that there are still more room to improve in the areas of security, privacy and operational convenience for the conventional network resource sharing mechanism.